


Where You're Needed

by spiral_down



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, But all the Christine and Lou feels, F/M, Friendship/Love, I mimic the canon transcripts as best I could, Post-Canon, Radio play Script format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_down/pseuds/spiral_down
Summary: Christine readjusts to life with the crew after making the most important choice of her life. She doesn't regret it. But that doesn't mean everything is easy.
Relationships: Christine Anderson/Lou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Where You're Needed

**Scene 1**

**SFX: Ocean/ship sounds.**

Christine: If you could see this…You’d want to catalogue the med cabinet, some shit like that. Probably be worrying about if the cargo is legal, which, man, that’d be a fucked up conversation. But after _that_ …you’d like this place.

**SFX: Footsteps approaching. Something creaks as Christine moves.**

Lou [clears throat carefully]: Christine? You ok?

Christine: Yeah. Talking to Nick. My idea of Nick. Nick, if he can hear me somehow, somewhere. It helps me…focus. Thinking about how I’d show off to him. Show him the ropes. If I’m bragging to Nick, I have to know what the hell I’m doing.

**SFX: Something creaks, sounds of Lou leaning or sitting.**

Christine: [laughs nervously] Kinda stupid, huh?

Lou: Nah. Shit’s weird here. Incredible. But weird. Whatever helps us deal with that.

Christine: Yeah. Some real…demonic Alice in Wonderland shit. Bits and pieces of our world in a place that shouldn’t make sense.

**(beat)**

Lou: [slowly] Yeah.

Christine: Not an Alice in Wonderland fan? What, too girly for you?

Lou: No! I never said- [long pause] Ok…yeah, it was.

**SFX: Ocean/ship sounds through a long pause.**

Christine: I’ve said that before, haven’t I? We totally did a deep dive into your hatred of Alice in Wonderland??

Lou: There was some trouble with singing plants. ‘Real Wonderland plant bullshit,’ you said, something like that. Xkryxx was interested, until he wasn’t. Sonder got it.

Christine: Well, now I just feel like an asshole to Xkryxx. 

Lou: [laughs] Don’t, he didn’t take it personally. 

**SFX: The ship creaks and shifts as Lou comes closer.**

Lous: But that kind of thing was never my style. What’s the point of watching some movie, _or_ reading some book, when I can have the adventures myself?

Christine: [sardonic] Safe distance?

Lou: Where’s the fun in that?

**(beat)**

Christine: [soft laugh] Yeah.

**SFX: Rapid footsteps approaching**

Sonder: [energetic] Sonder! Sonder _Sonder_ Sonder Son _der_.

Lou: Brilliant. Tell everyone drinks are on…er, tell them everyone deserves a good drink.

Sonder: [happily] Sonder!! [voice drops conversationally] Sonder, Sonder, Sonder. Sonder.

Christine: Uh. Yeah. Thanks?

**SFX: Sound of Sonder’s footsteps receding. Sudden thump/clatter of Christine’s foot against the ship and annoyed noise from Christine.**

Lou: Steady, mind the Irons.

Christine: Shit. Fuck. Sorry.

Lou: It’s ok. It’s sturdy. Definitely been put through more than a stomp or two.

Christine: But it’s not just a ship. Sorry.

Lou: It likes you, it’ll be ok.

Christine: [forced laugh] It’s gotta help to have the captain to vouch for me. 

**(beat) {Christine’s laugh trails off uncomfortably}**

Lou: You’re part of the crew. We’re all glad you’re here, the Irons too. Sonder is excited for all of us to go to shore.

Christine: [frustrated sigh] I know what they’re saying. I know that I know what they’re saying. But then… [snapping fingers] I _should_ know what they’re saying, but it’s gone. I _know_ the Irons is alive, it’s in there, but then it’s like…[sarcastic chuckle] some Alice in Wonderland shit. After the bitchy sister wakes her up. 

Lou: Things’ll come back, no hurry. Weird shit is weird shit, and you can’t force weird shit.But you’re here.

Christine: Yeah. I’m here. And that’s cool, it’s what I wanted, er, want. _Want_. That’s definitely, like, the best decision I made since I started collecting virgin’s blood and licking pay phones.

Lou: Yeah, the body fluid part? Better deal than most things. Still never gets less gross.

Christine: Yeah, grand scheme, spit’s easy, _least_ gross if you gotta pick one, whatever. But what if it doesn’t all come back? I’ll probably be here for…fuck, forever, right? What if all I get back is a patchy pieces of those years. _Years_ here, Lou, five minutes on a floor there, what if a brain isn’t supposed to have to put that all back together? What if—

XKRYXX: [from a distance] We are coming up to port. It would be easier with our captain.

Lou: I'll be there in a second, Xkryxx. Thanks.

**SFX: Lou rises, sound of a couple of footsteps.**

Lou: You’ll remember, Christine. And if you don’t? There’s plenty of time for new memories.

**[A beat]**

Christine: Yeah. _Yeah_ , ok. You should head up, get ready to dock.I’m fine. Really. Thanks.

Lou: Join us when you’re ready.

**SFX: Lou’s footsteps receding. Music and static fade in over Christine’s sigh.**

* * *

**Scene 2**

**SFX: Sounds of a market. Insect chitters mix with other voices, words unintelligible.**

Teddy: We couldn’t pick a less crowded port?

Lou: You know how it is, Teddy. Part of the job. Right, everyone stock up, don’t sell anything we might need later.

Sonder:{scornfully] Sonder. Sonder, Son _der_.

XKRYXX: Agreed. A lecture is not necessary. We will be careful.

Lou: You’re all professionals. I’ll see you at the bar.

Christine: Wait, where are you going?

Lou: Gotta go pay my respects. Shouldn’t take too long.

Christine: [uneasily] Why don’t we all go? Don’t want you getting all the credit after we busted our asses. ‘Sides, it’d be pretty sick to see all of our hard work under spotlights.

Lou: [laughs] Trust me, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I’ll handle the formalities, you enjoy a day off.

XKRYXX: Let us go, Chris. There are always interesting things to see in this market. Most of them will not try to kill us.

Lou: Avoid anything that might, mate.

Xkryxx: Of course. That is always the best course of action.

Christine: Don’t you need help carrying all of the swag we brought back?

Lou: The Big Boss has people who handle that. I’ll make us look good, then I’ll catch up with you.

Christine: And we’re just supposed to find you…whenever? Any ETA on the Big Boss Thing penciling you in?

Lou: We’ll all get to the bar eventually. Let the others show you around, you barely got a proper look last time.

Sonder: [cheerfully encouraging] Sonder! Sonder, Sonder Sonder, Sonder!

**SFX: Scuffling feet, a grunt from Teddy.**

Christine: [nervously joking] You’re just trying to avoid buying us those drinks you promised.

Lou: Never promised drinks. Just said we all deserved a good one.

Sonder: [indignantly] Sonder!

Teddy: You try that every time. It’s not gonna work.

Lou: Alright, alright! First round is on me! Call it a generous bonus!

**[Teddy and Sonder loudly cheer, Xkryxx audible underneath]**

Christine: They’re really going to hold you to that.

Lou: [playfully annoyed] Don’t I know it.

**(A beat)**

Christine: Wait, Lou? Do you think the Big Boss might have heard something? About Nick?

Lou: Would hope not. Christine, if your brother is still messing in stuff that big…I’ve racked up bounties and enemies in this place, but even I know, the fewer of the big ones that remember my name, the better.

Christine: I know, I know. But if he _is,_ if Nick’s somewhere in this dimension-thing, or close by, or anything, I have to know. Even if we couldn’t find him, I _have_ to know.

Lou: Alright. I understand. I’ll see what I can find.

Christine: But don’t, like, put him on their radar.

Lou: Got it. Keep it light.

Christine: And, uh, make it quick. Don’t try ducking out of those drinks.

Lou: [laughs] Wouldn’t dream of it. [voice drops] I’ll be back before…I’ll be back soon. Promise.

Christine: [quietly relieved] Ok.See you in a bit.

Sonder: [impatient] Sonder!!

SFX: Lou moves away, the crowd and sounds shift around Christine and the crew.

* * *

**Scene 3**

**SFX: Louder marketplace chatter. Scuffles and footsteps and scrapes as the crew moves.**

Sonder: [excited] Sonder! Sonder Sonder. [awed] Son _der_.

Christine: What even are those…?

XKRYXX: We don’t know. That is why they are interesting.

Christine: Wait, something you don’t know about? Should we…get a sample? Bag it, ship it off to the Big Boss?

XKRYXX: No. There are several of them in this market. New to us. But they won’t be new to the Curator.

Christine: Wait, where’d Teddy go?

Xkryxx: He is in charge of our provisions. He will be finding suitable supplies for when we depart. He likes to have time away from us. Sometimes. 

Christine: Not more of those fleshy sweet…are they fruit? Don’t tell him I said that. There’s no way to cook those things that isn’t _disturbing_.

Sonder: [disgusted agreement] _Sonder_.

Xkyrxx: We do not know. But I do not mind them.

Christine: Then you can have my helpings. You guys looking for anything?

Sonder: [listing] Sonder, Sonder, Sonder-Sonder-Sonder, Sonder, Son…der, Sonder, Sonder.

Xkyrxx: No. I have all of the supplies I need. I enjoy seeing the market. Does anything seem familiar, Chris?

Christine: [hesitantly] Maybe? Looks like a market! Those insect…things…kinda ring a bell. And those soft gummy…can a liquid be plushy? Those things. They don’t seem as out there, and they definitely would be if I’d never seen them before.

Xkryxx: Yes, we have seen those before. They leave an unpleasant sound residue, but are otherwise harmless.

Christine: Unpleasant…yeah, unpleasant sound, I can see that. Any way to get it off?

Xkryxx: No. Any garment or flesh that touches them would have to be burned. If you require any supplies for medicinal purposes, we can find those here as well.

Christine: Shit! First of all: ew, let’s keep away from those things. I read through Vic’s standard list, we still have most of the supplies, but I should…yeah, I should pick up some stuff. That binding stuff that works for you, and some antiseptic powder, and…oh, thread. You can get thread here, right, who doesn’t need more thread?

Sonder: [animated, overjoyed] Sonder!! Sonder, Sonder!!

SFX: Sonder grabbing Christine’s hand, footsteps speeding up.

Christine: Uh…ok, I’ll take that as a good thing?

Xkryxx: A very good thing. Let us go get thread.

Christine: [laughing] Ok, I think I can handle that.

SFX: Xkyrxx chuckles, approximately, and Sonder can be heard in the background.

* * *

**Scene 4**

**SFX: Buzz and hum of a bar. The scrape of chairs, clink of glasses, and soft thumps of people moving. Discordant music plays in the background.**

Teddy: -find us a table.

Christine: Do you want anything?

Teddy: Not until the captain is the one buying.

Sonder: [in agreement] Sonder.

Christine: Good point. I’m still gonna check out the bar.

Xkyrxx: Would you like company?

Christine: Yeah. Sure.

**SFX: Christine and Xkyrxx moving through the crowd to the bar.**

Bartender: What can I get you?

Christine: Uh…we’re still thinking.

Bartender: Great. Think somewhere that doesn’t block all of my customers.

**SFX: Bartender talking to other customers,a snort from Christine.**

Xkyrxx: Did you enjoy the market?

Christine: Yeah. Still not wild about those…Cicada things, but I remember some things. Don’t remember the music being this bad. But I remember being here.

Xkyrxx: This is where Lou found you.

Christine: [chuckle, slightly awkward] It’s where I met him, yeah.

Xkyrxx: That was lucky.

Christine: [amicably defensive] I would have thought of something. Eventually. Probably. Maybe.

Xkryxx: [amused] I meant it was lucky for us. You are a good ship doctor. And a good crew mate. And a good friend.

Christine: Thanks, Xkryxx. You’re pretty awesome too.

Xkryxx: Thank you.

**SFX: Sounds from the bar blur. The songs of the band blend together, smearing with the passage of time.**

Christine: Think Teddy and Sonder are doing ok?

Xkryxx: They have found a suitable table in the far corner. Nothing appears to be wrong.

Christine: Good. Cool. Great.

**SFX: Christine drumming her hands on the bar.**

Xkryxx: If you are thirsty, I am sure Lou will pay for it when he arrives.

Christine: Think so?

Xkryxx: Yes. Despite his protests, our captain is a man of his word.

**[A beat]**

Christine: He did say the first drinks were on him. What if our first drinks were…oh, I dunno, the best drink this place has.

Xkryxx: Those would be very expensive.

Christine: Exactly.

Bartender: [raised voice, hopeful] That would be the moloko.

Christine: Does it taste good?

Bartender: …Yes.

Christine: Can humans drink it?

Bartender: [impatient] Do you want it, or not?

Lou: [voice growing louder as he approaches] Not a chance. Four glasses of your best flyswill, barkeep.

**SFX: Chair screeches when Christine jumps.**

Christine: What the hell, dude, did you, like, eavesdrop to make an entrance?

Lou: I’m just lucky. So are you. A glass of moloko is worth months of work. And it’ll mess with your tongue, makes everything you say all mixed up. _And_ make you lose your hair. All of it, body hair too. Itches like hell when it starts to grow back.

Christine: No. _No_ , no way. 

Lou: That’s what I’ve heard, and I’m not about to test it out. Flyswill might burn on the way down, but the worst you get is a few colorful leaks and a hell of a hangover. There you go. Xkryxx, you got the ones for Sonder and Teddy?

**SFX: Muffled confirmation from Xkryxx at a distance**

Lou: Cheers.

**SFX: Clink of Lou and Christine’s glasses**

Christine: [uncertainly] Cheers…

**SFX: Pause for drinking, sound of glasses hitting the barter.**

Lou: What? Got some on my nose?

Christine: No, you’re fine. {laughs} Are you seriously trying to see the end of your nose?

Lou: [chuckling] Worth a try. What’s up? Something happen at the market?

Christine: No! No, the market was…great, actually, the market was great. [hesitates] Just, uh, how’d it go with the boss? Anything?

Lou: Nothing from a little prodding. Doesn’t mean there’s nothing, but if your brother is messing around with things, it’s not big enough—anymore, for now—to get the Curator’s attention.

Christine: No news is probably good news? In this case.

Lou: Better than the Curator asking us to find him, oh yeah.

Christine: [wearily] Ok. Thanks. It’s what I can do for him, y’know?

Lou: I get it. We’ll keep our ears open. If he shows up again, we’ll find him. We’ll do everything we can from our world.

Christine: [sighs] Ok. Thank you. A lot…Lou?

Lou: [after a pause] Mhm?

**[A beat]**

Christine: [tense cheerful] I…I’ll get the next round of drinks. Flyswill, don’t get any ideas.

Lou: Ah, save your money. Sonder was right, I can give my crew a drink now and then.

Christine: No, I want to. Come on, what else am I saving up for? I’ve already got an office, with a desk, Teddy keeps us totally stuffed, and I live on the closest thing this place has to a vacation cruise. I’m assuming. Hoping?

Lou: Surprisingly, no. Wouldn’t recommend the other option, though. It’s pricey, especially if you want to go anywhere good. But you don’t need to spend your zephyrs on us.

Christine: I said I want to. I have some left over from the market, and…look, don’t count on it as a regular thing, but I can buy a round. For everyone. 

Lou: [slowly]…Alright. If you’re sure, nobody’s going to turn down another drink.

Christine: Was that so hard? Bartender!!

**SFX: Sounds in the bar blur into static and music, and the sound of Lou, Christine, and The Bartender talking.**

* * *

**Scene 5**

**SFX: The Irons breathing calmly. Sounds of Christine mumbling in her sleep.**

Christine: [slurred, mumbling, still asleep] Nick? Ni…Dad? What the…Nick!

**SFX: Christine sitting up in bed.**

Christine: [confused mumbling] What the hell…Son of a bitch. Couldn’t be a shitty enough dad before….Ow…

**SFX: Christine getting out of her bunk, walking, door opening and closing. Sound of Christine descending something, sound of the Irons gets louder.**

Christine: Teddy? You down here?

**SFX: Shuffling from Teddy’s approach.**

Teddy: Chris? There a problem?

Christine: I don’t only come down here when there’s a problem!

Teddy: There’s usually a problem. It’s not you, but there’s usually a problem.

Christine: Gee, thanks for that. Really makes me feel good.

Teddy: I said it wasn’t you.

Christine: Touché. [Christine groans sleepily] I was awake. I thought you and the Irons could use some company.

Teddy: If you’re awake anyway. Watch does get boring.

Christine: Were you _hoping_ there would be a problem?

Teddy: [sullen] No.

Christine: Aw, I’m sure we’ll be hauling ass from something, or to something, before you know it. Lou’ll figure something out.

Teddy: [grumbling] Don’t say that. He’ll hear you.

Christine: [teasing] Don’t be an asshole, you love it as much as the rest of us.

Teddy: Sometimes. Most of the time.

Christine: [laughs] Close enough.

**[Long pause, Christine sighs]**

Teddy: [gruffly] Things have gone ok. Some better jobs. Recently. It’s been alright.

Christine: [teasing] Whoa, whoa, Teddy. You don’t have to get all… _mushy_ on me.

Teddy: You better not be thinkin’ I’m ‘soft.’

Christine: [serious] Not a chance.

Teddy: [harrumphs affectionately]

**SFX: The breathing of the Irons gets louder alongside the sounds of the ocean**

* * *

**Scene 6**

**SFX: Echoes in a cavernous space, the hushed movement of Sonder, Lou, and Christine.**

Lou: [whisper] Let’s make this quick. Quick, and quiet. And when we get the vase, don’t let anything touch the top or go inside.

Sonder: [quizzically] Sonder?

Lou: Yeah, we really hope that it has handles. 

Christine: Do you have any idea what it looks like? Besides ‘vase?’

Lou: [lightly annoyed] It’s a vase, how hard can it be?

Christine: There was this lady I sold to. Kinda lonely, too many cats, but nice. She always had at least 3 vases of flowers in her living room. And a few on the window sill.

Lou: It’s not going to be on a windowsill. Or have flowers in it. 

**SFX: Faint tinkling of glass, barely audible**

Christine: Aaaand _that_ was not the point.

Lou: Fine. If there are 3 vases, we each take one.

Sonder: Sonder?

Lou: There aren’t going to—Up to six, we tuck them under our arms and run!

Christine: [playful] Shh! Quick and quiet, remember?

**SFX: Group keeps moving, the clattering of glass grows slowly louder.**

Sonder: Sonder?

Lou: Yeah, I hear it. We should almost be there. Keep your guards up. Stay close.

**SFX: Group keeps moving. Echoes of glass clatter and metal reverberate around them, from where is unclear.The group’s footsteps meander to a stop.**

Christine: Wow. It _is_ a vase. A really… _really_ ugly vase.

Lou: [sigh of relief] Handles and all. Let’s grab this thing and-

**SFX: Shattering glass in the distance, followed by glass and metal skittering across the floor, getting closer.**

Christine: Holy shit, so much for quiet!! Quick, quick, let’s go with quick!!!

**SFX: high pitched screeches, panicked shouting from Sonder, Christine, and Lou.**

Sonder: [urgent confusion] Sonder!!! Sonder, Sonder, Sonder?!

Lou: Not a bleeding clue, mate. I don’t plan on asking ‘em!!

Christine: Sounds like our cue to get the hell _out_ of here!!

Lou: Go! I have to get the vase!

**SFX: high pitched screeching gets louder, sounds of glass cracking harshly**

Sonder: [shouting] Sonder!!!! _Sonder!!_

Christine: Lou!! Let’s go, it isn’t worth it!!

Lou: Not an option! Fuck…Get going, I’ve almost got—

**SFX: crashing glass and metal drowns out Sonders and Christine yelling. Lou shouts wordlessly in pain, heavy sound of him landing on the ground.**

Christine: [exasperated, worried] Damn it! Lou, we gotta get out of here! Can you walk, what-

Lou: [strained] It’s my hand. Arm, it’s just my arm, it's a couple of scratches! But we can’t leave without the vase!

Sonder: [pleading] Son _deeeer_!

Christine: Ok…ok…ok, ok, ok, Sonder! Get back!

**SFX: Christine running, the crash of glass bursting on the floor.**

Lou: Christine!

Sonder: [supportive] Sonder!!

**SFX: Christine shouts with exertion as she moves, Sonder cheers before the sound of another burst of glass.**

Sonder: [scolding to Lou] Sonder. Sonder, Sonder, _Son-_ der.

Lou: [panting] Fine, we should have brought Xkryxx, but I didn’t think….Aaaah, actual bloody…

**SFX: Clatter of the vase underneath the collision of glass and metal, Christine grunts as she lands back by Sonder and Lou.**

Sonder: [impressed] Sonder!!

**SFX: Lou coughs as Sonder hands him off to Christine and rummages with something.**

Christine: I got him, but we need to—! Don't pass out on me, ok, and give me that...keep it raised until-

**SFX: The metal/glass scratching stops in confusion, something lands on the floor. Followed by a screaming explosion.**

Sonder: [proudly triumphant] Sonder!

Lou: [pained] Nice one.

Christine: Way better than quick ‘n quiet, I’m with Sonder. Let’s _go_!

**SFX: The group stumbles away. The screeching tapers off into squeaks and squeals under a rushing sound.**

* * *

**Scene 7**

**SFX: Christine knocking on a door.**

Lou [voice muffled, behind the door] Yeah, come in!

**SFX: Christine opening the door before Lou has finished speaking.**

Christine: [mocking cheer] Best part of the day! Fresh dressings! Let’s get this over with.

Lou: [laughs] Quite a delicate bedside manner you’ve got there, doc.

**[Beat]**

Christine: [still cheerful] What can I say? Service with a smile and purpose. And some sarcasm. Mostly sarcasm. Purposeful sarcasm. Now: arm!

**SFX: Christine digging through her bag, muttering to herself.**

Lou: How’s it looking? Think I’ll ever play the piano again? Sword fight?

Christine: [fake laugh] Funny. Leave the music to Xkryxx, and the sword fighting to me.

Lou: I’m ok with a sword!

Christine: You’re…better than Teddy? Which is why I’ve got the sword fighting covered.

**SFX: Christine disposing of the old bandages.**

Christine: It looks better than it did…you’re still using it too much, I _told_ you to keep the bandages tight.

Lou: I couldn’t move my fingers.

Christine: Yeah, that was on purpose so the bleeding would stop. You got lucky, those things only seem to lacerate, not poison. You could’ve lost your hand. Or worse.

Lou: But I didn’t. And look, I can even—

Christine: Don’t wiggle your fingers when I’m disinfecting, Jesus! And duh, you didn’t, I made sure of that, and I am amazing. But I don’t want to try doing anything like that again. Or, y’know, ever, ever would _great_. 

Lou: Damn, there go my plans.

Christine: Yup, _still_ not funny. Like, at all. Not even fake laugh funny.

**SFX: sound of cloth winding, slight hiss from Lou.**

Christine: It’s gonna scar. That gel hasn’t changed anything in days, I don’t think I can do anything else.

Lou: Ah, just more for the collection.

Christine: [unhappy] Ugh, did you have to say it that way? ‘Collection?’

Lou: [laughs] Not like that. They're trophies of the trade, always have been. I’ve got some good ones.

Christine: [chuckling] And you are _dying_ to share. Ok, fine, _best_ one? One. You get _one_.

Lou: Easy. Back when Vic was our doctor. I got hit with a…not a bullet, it wasn’t shot. Crystal? It felt like a kick-

Christine: [slowly, overlapping with Lou] -but it wasn’t alive. The scar is still on your left shoulder.

Lou: [happy, proud] Yup. It’s a beauty.

**[beat]**

Christine: [sighing affectionately] Go on. Show it off.

**SFX: Lou pulling the collar of his shirt down, Christine whistles.**

Christine: Pretty rad. _Almost_ as good as the one I got from falling… [Christine trails off, tentatively prompting]

Lou: [slowly, gaining confidence]…falling through a glass table at your roommate’s boyfriend’s birthday party. Somewhere on your back, up toward your shoulder.

Christine: Yup. That’s a pretty good one.

**[beat]**

Lou: [casual, not suggestive] Sounds like it would be. Not as cool as mine, but not bad. 

**SFX: Bandages brushing against each other as Christine wraps Lou’s injury.**

Christine: It's at _least_ as cool as yours. And it means I appreciate a good story with a good souvenir. But I’ve already got one job collecting dangerous insane shit. I don’t need _another_ full time job stitching you back together every time. I’m a ship's doctor with whatever I pick up and know how to use, we’re not exactly set up for big time surgery or life support, got it?

Lou: [mock sternness] Got it, doc.

Christine: Hey, no, back to not funny. I’m not gonna even try some cliche useless advice ‘be careful,’ that’s the opposite of our job, but don’t be _stupid_. If it’s between you and a vase, or, or, [flustered] if it’s any of us or a vase, ok, we ditch the vase, I don't care if it's the ugliest important vase possible.

**SFX: Christine pulling the bandage tight forcefully.**

Lou: [meek, well, as meek as Lou gets] Ok. You’re right, it was stupid. Old habit, ask anyone.

Christine: [firm] Shittiest. Apology. Ever.

Lou: [sincere] I’m sorry. I made the wrong call. You and Sonder really saved my ass.

Christine: And…

Lou: And…my...hand?

Christine: That’s right. And _who_ got the vase? Without a scratch?

Lou: You, you got the vase. 

Christine: [happily bragging] Because I am _that_ amazing.

Lou: [fondly] Because you are that amazing.

Christine: [happy] Damn right.

* * *

**Scene: 8**

**SFX: Plant/metal screeches, the sound of explosions.**

Lou: [shouting] Incoming!! Teddy, get us out of here!

Teddy: [frustrated] I can’t make the Irons go any faster, we have to get them off of us!!

Sonder: [shouting] Sonder!! Sonder!!!

Xkryxx: Chris!

Christine: Right behind you!

**SFX: Sounds of conflict fade as Christine and Xkryxx descend into the Irons.**

Christine: [energetic, worried] What’ya need? Get hooked up, ok, I’m a gonna be rusty, but-

Xkryxx: That is not what I need. Do you have your equipment?

Christine: Yeah! Yeah, I have everything, but I don’t know how that helps, Teddy’s in charge of the alive parts, I just-

Xkryxx: You do not need to fix the ship. I will do what I can. If I should become unresponsive, if I become injured, use what you have.

**SFX: Plants growing, the Irons groaning, Xkryxx sounds merge with those of the Irons.**

Christine: Right! Ok! But…how can I help? Maybe…maybe if… I gotta make sure you’re responsive! How are things looking? Think you can fix it? Or does that, like, give you performance anxiety?

Xkyrxx: This is my job, Chris. Your support is appreciated. I am going to try and give the Irons an adrenaline boost, for speed.

Christine: Will that hurt the ship? Will that hurt _you_??

Xkyrxx: No. It is uncomfortable, but will not damage either of us. The ship will need to recover, but that will happen after we survive.

Christine: [trying to joke] Real good outlook, huh?

Xkryxx: We would have a better outlook if we had more speed.

**SFX: The Irons groans loudly, a heavy and rhythmic hum of breathing, surrounded by creaking from the Irons and Xkryxx. Sounds of Lou, Sonders, and Teddy shouting in the far distance.**

Christine: Xkryxx! You’re…cracking, that’s-!

Xkryxx: Yes. That is the other reason I need your help.

**SFX: Items spilling out of Christine’s kit, falling against the floor.**

Christine: I’m right here, buddy, I got something just for this…type of thing, just hang in there!

Xkryxx: It is not as bad as it looks.

Christine: It looks _bad_.

Xkryxx: It is not that bad.

**SFX: Oozy sound of Christine applying medicine. A muffled thump over a grunt from Xkryxx and gasp from Christine.**

Christine: It’s gonna be ok, Xkryxx!

**SFX: Christine running unevenly, climbing up stairs. Sounds of the ocean and conflict get louder.**

Christine: [screaming over the noise] Sonder!!! Teddy!? _Lou!_

Sonder: [breathless] Sonder! Sonder , Sonder, Sonder!! [voice gets distant as they run by]

Christine: Better ditch them fast, Xkryxx is really pushing it!!

Lou: [distant] Can he keep it up?! _Without_ hurting himself!

Christine: Think we passed that chance ten minutes ago!

Lou: Shit. _Shit._ Ok…Everybody hold tight! I’m gonna try something!

**SFX: Christine runs back to Xkryxx, slipping down the last steps as the Irons groans mightily.**

Christine: Xkyrxx, Lou’s gonna-Whoa!! Not a lot to hold onto down here!!

Xkryxx: You may hold on to me, Christine.

Christine: But-

**SFX: The Irons gives another groan. Slight yelp from Christine, the rustle and creak as Christine hold onto to Xkyrxx. A sudden sucking/whooshing sound, a loud suction release like ears popping, sudden quiet.**

Christine: [softly] Are…oh shit, are we dead?!

Xkyrxx: I am not dead. The Irons is not dead. You are talking, so I do not believe that you are dead.

**SFX: Soft squelch sound as Christine lets go of Xkryxx. [Not _that_ kind of squelching sound, this is all PG]**

Christine: Are you ok? I didn’t make it worse?

Xkryxx: It is not as bad as it looks. I will start healing quickly. The Irons will need to rest. But it will recover.

**SFX: Sound of plant/metal reshaping, Xkryxx makes a sound of relief.**

Christine: Are you in pain? Not how it looks, _are you in pain?_

Xkryxx: It is not pain. But it is not comfortable.

Christine: Ok, I have something for _that_ , it’s just…uh…damn it, I left it…I’ll be right back. Don’t move.

**SFX: Christine moving through the Irons, up a set of stairs, the sounds of Lou, Sonder, and Teddy rising and fading as she passes. The sound of her door, thumps and clatters as she sorts through her desk.**

Lou: [very distant, unclear] Teddy? Sonder? Take a…then we…keep moving. Xkryxx, mate, are… [voice fades to inaudible]

Christine: [frustrated] Where are you, you dumb damn fucking…

Lou: [faint, almost inaudible] Christine?

Christine: Glue, thread, needles, where the-

Lou: [closer, faint, but sharper] Christine!!

Sonder: [slightly closer, still muffled] Sonder? _Son_ der!!

Teddy: [With Sonder] Hey! Chris!!

Christine: [distracted, not quite shouting] Yeah! Yeah, give me a second.

Lou: [closer, frantic] Chris! Sound off! Christine!!

Christine: Got it!

**SFX: Christine snatching an object, her door slamming shut. Nearby, lots of footsteps rushing around, the thuds of Lou and Sonder’s feet, the softer thumps of Teddy.**

Lou: [overhead, hoarse] _Christine_!!

**SFX: Lou crashing down the stairs, Christine yelps, Lou’s movement stops suddenly.**

Lou: [loudly relieved] Christine! [softly, under his breath] Thank God. [louder, to Christine] Are you alright?

Christine: [surprised, then soothing] Lou! Yeah. Yeah, of course, I was just in my bunk, I needed this anesthetic stuff that might help Xkyrxx. Hey…are _you_ ok? You don’t look good. Oh no, you got hit, your hand, you-

Lou: [shaky] No! No, I’m fine. Everyone is fine. I just… _we_ just…I…we couldn’t find you. Why didn’t you call out?

**[beat]**

Christine: [forced teasing] I was in my bunk, I thought you had to have heard me making a huge mess. No big deal. See? Reporting for duty, captain.

**SFX: sound of the ocean filling the silence, almost drowning out Lou’s panting.**

Christine: [softly, almost apologetic] Lou, I’m _fine_. Ok? I’m not hurt, we aren’t being shot at, and…and I’m here.

Lou: I know. I’m sorry, I should have looked…before I—

Christine: You don’t have to be _sorry_. I’m not mad.You looked like…I...I have to...I think we both need a deep breath.

**SFX: They take a deep breath in unison. Christine moves closer, Lou takes a second deep breath in and out.**

Christine: Look, I need to go make sure Xkryxx is ok. You gonna come?

Lou: [finishes his breath, swallows] Yeah. I need to pilot, put some distance between us, but we have a head start. They'll have a hell of a time catching up. 

Christine: [more put together] Ok. Back to work.

**SFX: Christine brushes against Lou, the two of them move through the Irons.**

* * *

**Scene 9**

**SFX: Sounds of the boat, soft movements as the crew shifts.**

Lou: Things got hairy there. I couldn’t ask for a better crew to see the Irons through. We’ve proved our metal a hundred times over. Xkryxx, feelin’ better?

Xkryxx: Yes. The anesthetic helps a great deal, thank you Chris. I should recover in a matter of days.

Lou: You’re a champion, mate. Christine, you’re bloody brilliant. Teddy, how are the living bits?

Teddy: The adrenaline burst put a strain on the Iron’s organs. But nothing permanent. This time.

Lou: We’ll lay low for as long as we need. The Irons deserves a good recovery, and we can take a little R&R.

Sonder: [questioning] Sonder…Sonder Sonder?

Lou: [sheepish] Ah. That. Don’t get used to it.

Christine: Fat chance, my stomach is still catching up. Since when did we have a warp drive?

Lou: Not exactly. It’s a trinket from the boss. Emergency only, one time use. Makes a little shortcut, but I didn’t get a say to where. Xkryxx gave us enough space to use it without pulling those assholes with us. That’s why…Good thing we all made it through. Figured we would.

Sonder: [incredulous] Sonder.

Lou: I don’t plan on it. We’ll take back what we have in the hold, restock and regroup before we try anything serious again.

Christine: Sure the Big Boss is going to be ok with that?

Lou: No ship, no crew, no exploring, the boss’ll understand this one. I’m on watch tonight. The rest of you, get some good rest. That’s an order, Teddy, I’ll keep an eye on the Irons.

**SFX: mumbles of tired agreement from the crew, a reluctant grumble from Teddy.**

Lou: Normally, I’d say we all get stinkin’ drunk after an escape like that, but the booze'll keep 'til later. Christine, can you help Sonder to their bunk?

Christine: Yeah. Sonder?

Sonder: [snorting awake] Sonder?

Christine: Lou’s got navigation covered. Time for us to go crash for a few hours.

Sonder: [sleepily grateful] Son _der_.

**SFX: Scraping and shuffling as the crew disperses, slowly drowned out by the breathing of the Irons. The breathing is slightly labored, but consistent.**

* * *

**Scene 10**

**SFX: Sounds of the ocean/ship. Lou humming to himself. Sound of Christine’s careful footsteps.**

Christine: [tentative] Lou?

Lou: Christine! You should be sleeping.

Christine: Well, _technically_ , you only gave that as an order to Teddy. And I got tired of staring at the ceiling.

Lou: I’ve had those nights.

**[Beat]**

Christine: Can we talk?

Lou: Of course. Christine, about today, I didn’t mean—

Christine: [hurried, but awkward] I’m not angry. Just let me…augh, I’m not _good_ at this. It isn’t about today. Not just about today. I don’t know how to…

**[beat]**

Lou: You can say anything. I mean that. Anything.

**SFX: Ocean sounds. Christine sniffs loudly.**

Christine: [shaky] You said you loved me. And when I saw you, all I could think was…after all the rituals, after puking tapes, after all the _bullshit_ …something was ok. Something made sense. It made no sense, it was insane, it was…but you said you loved me.

Lou: I know. I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t…you were back, and all I could think…if I never said it…

Christine: No. No, it meant…it meant so much. It _means_ **_so much_**. And when Dan said I was happy…I knew it. As he was saying it, I knew it, even if I didn’t really know why. And he was right. The Irons, the crew….you. It’s everything I could have hoped for. I wouldn’t trade it, not for anything.

**SFX: calm ocean sounds, Christine clears her throat.**

Christine: But…You were saying that to the Christine that you knew for years. Today, you were looking for _that_ Christine. It’s me, but it’s a me that I’m still putting together. I can _feel_ those years, but then there’s the part of me that’s only been here for a few months. And the two get…mixed up, into me now. And I need…I’m afraid…

**[beat]**

Lou: It’s ok. Whatever it is, it’ll be ok.

Christine: [words pouring out in a rush] I’m scared of what happens if it _doesn’t_ all come back. If I’m never that…that full Christine who got the ambergris, if those years don’t fall neatly back into place. If I’m _different_ , than I was after those years. I don’t want to lose…I don’t want to lose, I _can’t_ lose any of this. _You_ , or the crew, or this life, or… _you_ …if I can’t live up to who I was before, or who you hope I am.

Lou: I was looking for you today, Christine. When we took that shortcut, I was damned terrified that one of us might slip through, get left behind, get hurled somewhere else.

Christine: And that I—

Lou: That you would be gone. Yeah, of course I was thinking of…of the first time you were here. But then I was thinking of you, talking to Nick. That round of drinks at the bar, that you didn’t have to buy.Of that bloody fucking mental stunt you pulled to get the vase. I was thinking of _you_.

Christine: And it’s…it’s ok? Even if things are different? We’re ok? We'll be ok? Not, like, polite coworkers who nod at each other on the way to get coffee and talk about the weather like that makes them friends, some...polite professionalism bullshit, I mean _actually_...

Lou: [laughing, a little tense] Come on. I can be an asshole. And an idiot. Just ask my old partner, work partner, she has stories. But I’m not _that_ much of an asshole. Or that much of an idiot. I would never make you...I meant what I said. I shouldn't have said it, but I meant it, and mean it. But it doesn't have to be _anything_ else, it _never_ had to be. Not when we were after the ambergris, and not now. It never has to be. 

Christine: It's not that I...you're important to me, _so_ important, and I’m glad that you…but if I need time, even if it’s not the exact same as it was…whatever it was, _if_ I don't...

Lou: You’re a part of this crew. And we all love you.

Christine: That’s not…the same…

Lou: Ok, it’s not. But you’re a part of this crew. For as long as you want, and I want you here. That won’t change, whatever happens betw....doesn't matter _what_ happens, that won’t change. Everything else? We figure it out and keep going. That's what we do, we're good at that. If _you're_ happy, if you're safe, that's what matters, and we'll be fine. I promise.

**SFX: Ocean sounds, Christine sniffs wetly, almost laughs.**

Christine: Jesus, I am so _bad_ at this. Fuck.

Lou: Not sure there’s a way to be _good_ at it.

Christine: [laughing] Yeah. I figured, hey, the day wasn’t chaotic and confusing enough, why not keep it going?

Lou: Stop. Don’t say that. Please, This was the best part of today.

Christine: Thanks. _Thank you_ , Lou, I...Do you mind if I stay up here for a little longer?

Lou: ‘Course not.

**SFX: Ocean sounds. Lou begins humming to himself again, awkward at first, smoothing out. Christine sighs.**

Christine: Can I…have your hand? Not the injured one, dude, your other hand, can I hold...Without it…just to, I want...is that ok? Fuck, is it worse to ask? 

Lou: [chuckles] Don't over think it. Of course you can. [thoughtful beat] Y'know, I, I hold hands with Teddy all the time.

Christine: [weak snicker] No, you don’t.

Lou: [sincere] No, I don’t. Is that ok?

Christine: [soft laugh, fondness] Yeah. I don’t think Teddy would like it.

**SFX: Creaking of Christine’s footsteps, slowly come to a stop. Sounds of the ocean for several seconds.**

Christine: [softly, almost a confession] I’m happy that I’m here. _Here_ , here. Now. With you. 

Lou: [fondness, relief, joy] Yeah. Me too.

**SFX: Christine sighs contentedly as sounds of the ocean swell next to the breathing of the Irons.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a kind of an ambiguous ending, but I liked that part of the podcast. I just want Lou and Christine to be happy forever, together in some way. and the crew to have awesome adventures.


End file.
